powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Sickening Halt
A Sickening Halt is the Sixth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arc. Synopsis Rita comes down with a strange kind of Flu and Zerak is left in charge Episode Another day had come to Angel Grove as we join our villains up in space, Zerak The Butcher was making his way into the room after letting his frustrations out on some foot soldier after yet ANOTHER plan ruined by the Power Rangers. "Ah much better now that my anger is out of the way lets see what those rangers are-" Zerak started before suddenly a loud sneeze was heard causing Zerak to blink before lighting nearly shocked Baboo as he jumped out of the way. Followed by another sneeze as Zerak made his way into the room this time Squatt got shocked with a light bolt sending him flying into a bucket of water causing Zerak to sweat drop. "Alright, what the hell is going on?" Zerak questioned before Rita turned around causing Zerak's eyes to widened when he saw Rita. Her face and body was currently covered in purple dots. Kind of like Hopamalongotosis which Merlin gave to Madam Mim before he brought out a watch that brought up the Calendar. "Let's see here..." Zerak stated looking over the Calendar before his face went white. "Uh-oh..." Zerak muttered to himself. "Goldar get Rita up to her room." Zerak ordered. "But Lord Zerak-" Goldar started. "NO BUTS! The last thing I need is to catch the Sardovian flu!" Zerak barked. "Uh yes Lord Zerak lets go Empre-" Goldar started before Rita sneezed letting loose a shot of lighting before it shocked Baboo. "YEOW!" Babbo shouted as Goldar helped Rita up to her room. "Well that was ELECTRIFYING!" Zerak said with a laugh. Meanwhile down on earth in the command center. "AHH CHOO!" Came the voice of Zordon as one part of the command center malfunction causing Zeran to sigh. "even when trapped in a time warp..." He said before muttering to himself. 'good thing I took a trip to mystica to get my Sardovian Flu shot.' Zeran said with a grin. "Aiyiyiy what do we do with Zordon out of commision for at least a week!" Alpha yelled holding its head. "Alpha you forget, I'm zordon's apprentice and i'm quite capable in my own right." Zeran stated. "That's not what I'm worried about with Zordon having the flue with that last sneeze disabled the Viewing Globe." Alpha yelled. "Disabled the- oh bloody hell.." Zeran muttered. Suddenly back up in space Zerak was washing his hands before suddenly a shadow creature appeared next to him. "Master." The shadow creature stated. This was Roarshar Zerak's most loyal servant. "AH Roarshar...my faithful minion what do you have to report." Zerak questioned. "Rather GOOD news Master, it seems your old teacher has caught the flu." He explained. "sooo Even in his warp my old teacher catches this flu...how DELICIOUS!" Zerak said before raised an eyebrow. "That's all well and good but why bring this up?" Zerak questioned. His shadower minion then started laughing rather deviously. "Roarshar you know I always like when you laugh like that." Zerak commented. "Well it just so happens his last ahem episode with the flu disabled the viewing globe." Roarshar stated. "The viewing globe is- in the words of the immortal bard this has the potential for much mischief." Zerak said with a laugh. At the Juice bar it seemed like some food fair was going on as one dish from every place across the globe was in the juice bar as Zeran had teleported outside before quickly zooming in as he had news to tell the rangers racing over to them only to suddenly start smelling something coming from outside. "Ugh can someone give me a hand with this?!" came the voice of Julia Chiang trying to push in a rolling cart with a big bowl of what looked like Chill. "Hey how about us." A voice said. "Yeah what about us." Another said with a laugh as Julia looked up and groaned to see Bulk and Skull. "Ugh someone who ISN'T a complete Moron?!" Julia growled. "Hold on Julia.." Jason stated before the rangers raced over slowly helping Julia push the cart with the Chili into the room. Once it was inside Julia wiped her forehead. "Thanks guys.." Julia stated the group nodded clapping hands with her before Zeran took a sniff. "Hmmm Smells good.." Zeran stated lifting up the spoon and took a sip. "NO NO NO !" Julia shouted. "What? I'm fin-" Zeran started before suddenly he paused before his face started steaming up red. "YEEEEWOCH! MILK! MILK!" Zeran screamed his mouth more or less on fire as Julia ducked down pulling out a jug of Milk handing it to Zeran causing him to chug it down before painting. "Okay Julia Girl, what the hell was in that Chili?" Zeran questioned causing Julia to shrug casually. "Eh just you know the Chiang Secret Sauce no biggie." Julia said with a small giggle as Zeran sweat dropped. "Next time warn me girl.." Zeran said causing Julia to chuckle. "I did try to Mr. Smith, you took a sip to quickly." She said with a sweet smile. Meanwhile back up in space Zerak's newest scheme was being put into action as Baboo and Squatt had brought Zerak his summoning equipment. Zerak got an evil smirk across his face before speaking. "Sudrah Nekchala Etherium Darkos! I summon forth from the darkest depths of the netherworld. Come and join my forces Lord of Lies, master of deception. COME FORTH NIGHT CREEPERRRRRRRRR!" Zerak shouted. Suddenly a stream of dark energy shout out before a Humanoid shaped creature with Long Clawed Fingers, Blazing Red Eyes Cavnis mouth with ghostly white sharp teeth slowly stepped out of the portal. "Lord Zerak.." He said bowing respect before baboo spoke. "Uh Lord Zerak who's the freak?" He questioned as his eyes flashed before speeding faster than light grabbing him by the neck. "FREAK?! Do I need to bite your head off." He snapped. "Easy Night Creeper I have a special task for you my friend but first, FINSTER!" Zerak shouted before the strange monster maker came racing in. "Yes Lord Zerak?" Finster questioned. "We need a monster to keep the other rangers distracted while Night Creeper deals with Julia." Zerak stated. "How about the Pudgy Pig he shall eat everything in sight." Finster suggested. "Eats everything in sight? Ahhh...BRILLIANT!" Zerak said with a sadistic smirk on his face. "Make it so Finster.." Zerak stated before Finster bowed in respect heading off to make his monster. In the monster manufacture machine it was starting to go haywire for a few moments before suddenly it spat out a ravenous pig monster Once it exited into the room where Zerak was at Zerak smirked. "Perfect, this time Power Rangers you're Finished!" Zerak stated with a laugh. Down on earth Julia was waving bye to the others. "Bye guys and Bulk...Skull if I discover even ONE drop of that chili gone by tomorrow..." She said before cracking her knuckles. "Got me?" She questioned sweetly. On her way home however, everything seemed all well and good before suddenly she was surrounded by a group of Putties and Iggys. "IGGY!" The Iggys shouted as the Putties made their usual sound. "Oh son of a bitch you bone heads again..." Julia stated throwing her backpack to the side. "Let's go punks..." Julia shouted as two Iggy's charged in only for Julia to jump over two of them and grabbed them by the face and slammed them together as they made a screech before exploding. "OIYA! HIYA!" Julia shouted slamming her elbow right into one of the Putties stomachs only to roundhouse kicked one to the side as she back flipped a few times before landing on the ground giving the foot soldiers the "Bring it" sign only to feel feel a claw nearly come at her as she jumped out of the way to see a strange shadow like creature. "That was close..." She said before feeling her face and growled in anger. "You little bitch..." Julia growled. "Aww what's wrong little ranger, did I hurt your pretty face?" The creature questioned. Julia pulled out a blade from behind her that than shined a glowing purple. "Now you're asking for it pal.." Julia snarled. Meanwhile back at the Juice par suddenly the group heard the beep from their watches. "Huh? aww man again..." Jason growled the group was the only one here at the moment cleaning up the food fair for tomorrow. "Now, now, Jason-boy," Zeran chided. "You know when duty calls..." Zeran started. "Yeah I know Mr. Smith I know." Jason stated before the group looked around for a moment. "Coast is clear man." Zack stated. "Jason here." Jason said into the communicator. "Rangers, Apprentice you are needed at the park, Julia is under attack by a creature known as Night Creeper." Zordon explained. "Night Creeper?" Trini questioned. "What is Zerak running out of name ideas?" Kimberly asked as the group, outside Zeran were laughing. Zeran sighed. "Rangers, things are not what they seem. I know Night Creeper. It's a nasty creature from the netherworld. It's a formidable monster that shouldn't be taken lightly." Zeran explained. "Netherworld?! What could they want with Julia?" Kimberly questioned. "Hmm..." The Rangers thought for a moment. "Uh guys.." Trini started as the group looked at her. "With all due respect I don't think we have time to think on this." Trini stated. "Trini's right guys.. Let's do this." Luke said getting in front of the group. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as the rangers pulled out their morphers. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS! The rangers flipped into action as Julia panted her Star Saber energy was running low. "Hands off our friend! Power Claymore!" Luke shouted pulling out his Claymore, Power Weapon as the rangers got in defensive position. The rangers looked over Night Creeper as Kimberly shivered. "Okay ewww." Kimberly muttered. "Ah Rangers so glad you could make it now it's time for the MAIN COURSE!" He shouted reading his weapons. The creature charged in and sliced down on the rangers in a lightning quick pace sending them flying backwards. "What the?! I couldn't even see where he came from!" Luke shouted. "Let's see where am I now Rangers..." he said disappearing. "Invisibility?! Schmuck move brother..." Zeran muttered. "Well two can play at that game." Zeran said. Using his magical senses he snuck up on Night Creeper before dumping Talcium Powder on him. Suddenly he was made visible. "WHAT?! You little-" The Night Creeper shouted trying to slice him as Zeran flipped over night creeper. "Temper temper.." Zeran said with a wag of his finger. "Nay nay poo poo." Zeran taunted as Night Creeper growled. "Night Creeper...retreat I have a plan.." Came the voice Zerak in Night Creeper's mind as he growled. "We will meet again Rangers..." He said upon disappearing. "Are you okay?" Luke asked as the rangers came over as Julia hit the hand away. "I'm fine damn it..." She cursed slowly heading off causing Zeran to sigh as he was starting to see the Chiang in Julia. "Oh Lao why did you and your descendant have to be so stubborn.." Zeran questioned. The next day at School thing had seemed to be going well...however, Jason seemed a bit out of it as Luke kept his eye on Jason and noticed something...he had fallen asleep in class. Luke quickly raised his hand up. "Yes ." One Brian Banger questioned in annoyance. "Er I forgot my book in Mr. Smith's class may I go get it?" Luke asked as he rolled his eyes. "Fine...but make it quick..." He grumbled as Luke nodded placing his backpack over his shoulder racing out of the room. With Zeran, the teacher and wizard was humming to himself while grading papers. "Ah billy another A to add to your impressive amount of A's already." Zeran said with a chuckle after finishing grading Billy's recant test. Suddenly Zeran heard a knock. "Come in." He stated as the door opened up as Luke entered the room. "Ah good Zeran, I caught you in time." Luke stated closing the door behind. Zeran smiled, "Hello, Lucas, what brings you to my humble classroom today?" Zeran questioned. Zeran smiled., "Oh do relax, boy. Now what's the situation?" He questioned. "It's "Ranger Situation" Mr. Smith." Luke stated pointing to the walls to point out that their voices may be able to be heard. Zeran sat straight up in his chair. "Oh I see," Zeran looked around before he snapped his fingers of his ring hand triggering the silencing field in the room. "What's going on?" He questioned. "Its Jason he's been acting weird lately I mean really weird. Arriving late to class, falling asleep in class and today he forgot his backpack." Luke explained. Zeran's face furrowed. "His backpack? That's very strange that backpack as I remember was gift given to him by his biological father before he died in that Shuttle accident. Falling asleep in class has never been his style since he goes to bed early enough. Hmm anything else?" Zeran question. "And he left this just lying around with his locker wide open today." Luke explained before pulling out the Tyrannosaurus Power Morpher. He left his Power Morpher behind?!" Zeran yelped. A thought bubble appeared over Zeran. A picture of denmark appeared and big red words read 'Something is rotten in'."Yeah that alone makes me think, that isn't Jason." Luke explained. Zeran nodded and answered, "Agreed let's keep a close eye on him." The day went on and everything seemed fine until later that day at the Juice bar Luke was eavesdropping on his friends. "Give up on this fight?! Jason you trippin man we been fighting this war for what a couple months now and you all of a sudden want to throw everything we've fought for away?!" Zack snapped. Luke in the shadows brought up his communicator. "Luke to the command center do you read me Alpha?" Luke questioned. "Loud and Clear Luke what can I do for you homie." He questioned as Luke sighed. "You've been hanging out with Zack again haven't you?" He questioned as Alpha chuckled. "I've been learning the language of the hood, homie." The robot responded. "Alright, listen I need you to do a quick scan of Jason for me." Luke stated as Alpha began typing into the controls for a few moments thats all Luke heard before suddenly. "AIYIYIYIYI! Luke I'm getting two signals of the same Signature!" Alpha stated. "As I thought do a scan of the one in the Juice bar I need to be sure." Luke stated as Alpha nodded beginning to work his stuff. Again another few moments silence. "Aiyiyiyi! Luke that's the Night Creeper's signature!" Alpha cried as Luke growled. "Just as I thought and perfect timing to..looks they are heading out to the park now." Luke said quickly following them out of the Juice Bar. Once in the park Jason turned around. "So what you say guys?" He questioned. "I SAY EAT MY FOOT FAKER!" Luke's voice shouted as he flipped over the group and nailed Jason right in the face with a swift kick. Luke quickly landed as Jason quickly went skidding along the ground. "Luke!" Zack shouted as Luke quickly got up. "Alright drop the act, Faker..." Luke growled as Jason slowly stood up laughing madly before a dark shadow surrounded him before revealing the Night Creeper. "Hahahaha! Very good Orange Ranger." The Night Creeper laughed evilly. "Your acting sucked Monster alright guys IT-" Luke started before the creature disappeared. "morphin time..." He growled. After the night creepers disappearance The rest of the first day seemed to go well however, the second day things started to go off again. The next day at school things seemed Odd as Luke seemed to walk in a little late not to mention having forgot his books and such as Zeran rose an eyebrow but shook his head and began to teach his class. However, come later in the day Francine was slowly walking into the school. "Zeran, there you are." Francine stated as Zeran looked up and blinked. "Er Francine-girl is something the matter?" he questioned. "Have you seen Lucas? He didn't come home yesterday." Francine stated frantically worried. "Didn't come-" Zeran questioned as suddenly his mind started rolling like crazy with the words "Denmark, Something is rotten in!". "Luke didn't come home...but he was just in class...okay something is not right here..." Zeran muttered to himself placing a hand under his chin. Suddenly however, they heard loud banging as Zeran blinked slowly walking towards the Janitor's closet slowly opening the door and was about to pull his staff out. "LUCAS!" Francine shouted as Zeran wasted little time to bend down and untied the mouth part from Luke who coughed. "First off Mom, you know I hate being called Lucas. Secondly could you have left me in there any longer Zeran?!" Luke stated as Zeran chuckled rather sheepishly. "Sorry boy.." Zeran muttered as he slowly untied Luke's arms and legs as the Orange ranger slowly got up growling in anger. Later that day however, Luke and the others were playing in the park before Francine tapped him on the shoulder as he turned around WHAM! Francine nailed Luke on the face sending him flying against the ground. "THATS FOR POSING AS MY SON YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Francine snapped in anger. "EEP! and this Francine-Girl is why I NEVER want to get on your bad side." Zeran stated as Francine cracked her knuckles. "No one and I do mean NO ONE! messes with my boy AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Francine snarled. Lucas went flying before this one suddenly went in a poof as the Night Creeper kicked up and growled. "Damn you Francine!" He snarled. "WE WILL MEET AGAIN THIS ISN'T OVER!" He shouted disappearing. Up in space The Night Creeper let out a roar. "DAMN THOSE RANGERS!" The Night Creeper snapped in anger. "Hmmm...those Power Rangers are proving more difficult than normal..." Zerak growled to himself. "Well than...I guess it's time for a woman's touch...heheheHAHAHAHAHA!" Zerak laughed as lightning struck around the castle. "Oh geeze baboo he's really scary when he gets like this." Squatt stated. "Yeah I'd hate to get on his bad side." Baboo stated. The following day at school things seemed normal however, in class was when things started getting a bit...strange. "Trini enough! We need to focus." Julia sneered. "Aww come on cutie I'm sure Zeran can give us a pass." She purred. "What the hell has gotten into you today?!" She questioned. Zeran suddenly stopped short muttering to himself "Trini, wanting to take a pass from class? It's not like she's doing bad. She's actually acing my class." He stated before suddenly Zeran's face furrowed in suspicion. "There's something very odd going on here." He muttered. After class after everyone had left outside of Julia. The young woman walked forward stopping in front of Zeran. "Zeran can we talk?" Julia questioned. "Uh yes Julia?" Zeran questioned. "Trini Seemed a bit odd today, a bit more flirtatious than she's ever been it's very odd." Julia stated as Zeran scoffed. "Oh bah she's probably just coming out of her shell and-" He started as Julia began tapping her foot. "Zeran..." Julia stated causing the teacher to sigh in defeat. "You're right...it's just..I was hoping." He muttered. "Hoping?" Julia questioned. "Er nothing nothing. Oh my look at the time tata!" Zeran said zooming out of the room causing Julia to blink. "Okaaay?" She questioned. "Phew okay that was a close one.." Zeran said as he looked around and made sure the close was clear. "Alright Alpha teleport me in." Zeran stated. "I see you nearly blew it apprentice." A amused yet annoyed voice boomed through his communicator. Zedran cringed. "I forgot Zordon-sensei seems to have eyes in the back of his head." Zeran muttered to himself. "Beaming you in now Zeran, Aiyiyiyi..." Alpha muttered pressing a few buttons teleporting Zeran into the command center. "Alright apprentice what's the situation?" Zordon questioned. "Nothing serious I hope I just need a quick scan on Trini." Zeran stated as Zordon nodded "Right Apprentice, ALPHA!" Zordon bellowed. After a few moments of pressing a few buttons before suddenly "AIYIYIYI! Zeran we are picking up two signatures!" Alpha cried out. "As I thought okay...enough no more Mr. Nice Wizard..." Zeran growled to himself teleporting off towards where the group was last known at. Out at the park things seemed normal before suddenly Zeran tackled Trini to the ground as the rangers shot up in confusion as Zeran was more or less tackling Trini while an Anime style dust cloud. To add to it Zeran was snarling in a language most of the rangers couldn't understand. "Um...what?" Kimberly said openly perplexed. "What the HELL is Mr. Smith saying?" Luke asked. "I believe that Mr. Smith is speaking in Mandarin Chinese, one of the native languages of China." Billy explained. Jason groaned and sighed, "And..what exactly is he saying?" He asked. "I believe that for the mental benefit of all people here it would be best if I refrained from informing you as the language is quite...profane in its origins." Billy explained. Luke thought how he must be going crazy as he understood what Billy was saying. Zach spoke what Luke was thinking. "In other words main brain we don't wanna' know." Zack stated. "Affirmative." Billy answered. When the smoke cleared however, now they were seeing...TWO ZERAN's?! "Okay this just went to a ten on the weirdness scale..." Kimberly stated. "Man how do we figure out who is the real Zeran?" Jason grumbled. "I think I have an idea. Let's morph and up and prepare the Power Blaster it's time we put an end to this posing once and for all ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Luke shouted as all the rangers pulled out their morphers. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTODON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURUS! Once Morphed up while the two Zeran's were still fighting the rangers wasted little time and pulled out the power weapons. "Alright time to see which one of these two is the imposter!" Jason stated preparing his sword as it turned into the Power Sword. "Got that right," Zach stated preparing his Ax. "Theres only room on this Planet for one Mr. Smith." Zack stated. "Face it who ever is the imposter, you can't beat the Power Rangers." Billy stated preparing the Power Lance. "Why don't you save us the trouble and show yourself." Luke stated preparing the orange power sword. "Before you get hurt!" Trini stated preparing the Power Daggers. "And Tell Zerak to get off this planet while he still has a choice in the matter." Kimberly stated preparing the Power Bow. The two stopped fighting and began shouting about shooting the other one. "Alright you two Order in the court!" Luke finally snapped to get their attention. Without missing a beat both of them said at the same time. "I'll have a ham on rye, with lettuce and pickles. hold the onions." They said before dieing of laughter. "Alright that was the easy one, time for the tough one old man." Luke stated with a small smirk this would prove who the imposter was. "Alright boy." One said before the other one snapped. "HEY WHO YOU CALLING A WRINKLY PRUNE FACED GIT!" He snapped as Luke charged in before knocking the one who had been calm to the side with the orange power sword. The other Zeran coughed before being reverted back to the Night Creeper as the other rangers got behind Luke all preparing their power weapons. "How?! How were you able to tell it was me?!" He hissed. "Well for starters you reeked of evil, secondly only the real Zeran reacts to being called O.L.D" Luke explained as Nightcreeper growled before reading the blades in his hands. "Than I guess I'll just have to DESTROY YOU ALL!" He shouted charging into the rangers. "POWER RANGERS!" The group shouted as Zack dodged one of the claws turning around before slicing down on the night creeper as sparks flew sending him flying backwards a few spaces. "Alright let's put them together, Luke keep him busy?" Jason asked as Luke nodded charging in and traded blows with the night creeper with the orange power sword. "Pathetic Orange Ranger you die today!" Night Creeper shouted as Luke clashed with the blade again and smirked. "Yeah as If I haven't heard that one before!" Luke shouted breaking the clash with a parry and slicing down on the Night Creeper a few times sending sparks flying. "Guys any time?!" Luke questioned. "Right let's finish this night freak!" Jason stated putting his power sword out as all the power weapons excluding Luke's Orange Power Sword connected as electricity move between them. POWER AX! POWER BOW! POWER DAGGERS! POWER LANCE! "POWER SWORD!" Jason shouted jumping in the air before placing the sword on top of the combined weapons as Luke dodged out of the way while the night creeper was coming to. "Luke?" Jason called as Luke back flipped and slashed the orange power sword as it turned into the mace. "POWER MACE!" Luke shouted as the mace wrapped around the blaster before the spiked part was placed on the tip of the blaster. "FIRE!" The rangers shouted as the spiked ball got sent launching along with five other colored beams colliding with the Night Creeper. "NOOOO WHAT A WORLD!" He shouted as the rangers turned around weapons in hand as the night creeper collapsed and exploded. Up and space Zerak was losing it in anger. "NO! NO! NO! I WAS SO CLOSE! THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN! POWERS OF DARKNESS MAKE MY MONSTER GRO- AH AH AH ACHOO!" Zerak shouted with a sneeze. Suddenly purple dots suddenly began appearing all over Zerak's face. "No no no! I've contracted the Sardoviun Flu!" He screamed. "Ahh Lord Zerak lets get you up to bed." Goldar stated pushing Zerak up stairs. "Damn You rangers ACHOO!" Zerak stated sneazing again. Backdown on Earth the rangers were waiting before Luke blinked. "Uh okay I'm confused shouldn't Zerak of made Night creeper grow by now." Luke questioned. Zeran, meanwhile, had been contemplating the matter. His mind came to one realizatiion...and he began to laugh. It was fairly soft at first, but then he started to roar in laughter. "Yo Mr. Smith whats going on breathe man." Zack stated trying to his teacher to somewhat calm down. When Zeran was finally able to catch his breath he said, "I..I..I'm sorry rangers it's just...it's just too funny and ironic." Zeran stated. "Ironic?" Kimberly questioned raising an eyebrow. "Um Mr. Smith you mind catching us up to date Mr. Smith cause right now you have us completely confused." Jason stated. Zeran smiled giddily before he began speaking. Think about it, rangers, what time of the year is it around Angel Grove and the galaxy?" He questioned."According to my calculation it is that dreadful sicking time of the year that there is a 50% chance of you catching a strange disease." Billy stated. "TRANSLATION SOMEONE!" Luke shouted throwing his hands in the air. Trini giggled for a moment. "He said it's flu season." She explained. "Exactly Trini and Billy!" Zeran chimed as he raised his arms above his head and one leg. The wizard then lowered his leg and upper appendages before he raised his hand and extended his right finger. Zeran then began to speak in his teacher tone of voice. "And I happen to know there's a particular strain of flu in the galaxy which wizards are especially susceptible to. That's why, before I came to Earth, I stopped off at the world of Mystica to get a shot for it. It's a nasty little flu type called...Sardovian flu!" Zeran stated with a grin. "In other words..." Jason started as Zack grinned. "We have at the most a week off my man!" Zack stated with a laugh. Zeran nodded. "Rangers, stand down it will take a week at least for my brother to recover." Zeran smiled giddily. "Oh goody, that means I get to spend a week just being a teacher." Zeran leapt up and down as he clapped giddily like a schoolboy. "If you guys don't mind I have some things to do at the command center." Luke stated and before the others could argue Luke teleported back to the command center. Zeran's face furrowed in open puzzlement. "Wait, Luke has work to do...when he has time off? Okay that doesn't sound like the Luke Elis I've come to know." Zeran then muttered to himself. "This is something I'm going to have to look into." Zeran stated. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:HollowOmega